Existing articulating conveyors are expensive and difficult to manipulate and position. Many operations require only intermittent use of a conveyor, or have space limitations that prevent the permanent installation of a conveyor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an articulating conveyor with a small equipment footprint that is relatively inexpensive, easy to operate and manipulate, and portable.